Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel.
Background Information
In general, many fishing reels include a reciprocating mechanism. For example, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-243997, a dual-bearing reel includes a reciprocating mechanism (the so-called level winding mechanism) for evenly winding a fishing line onto a spool.
Generally, a reciprocating mechanism comprises a worm shaft having a spiral groove, an engagement member, and a sliding member. The engagement member engages the spiral groove of the worm shaft. The engagement member reciprocates along the worm shaft with the rotation of the worm shaft. The sliding member retains the engagement member, and integrally reciprocates with the engagement member.